The Seven Cycles of Reincarnation
by merryfortune
Summary: [Prequel to 'Familiar Friend'] In his first life, he was monk. In his second life, he was an apothecary. In his third life, he was a toymaker. In his fourth life, he was a teacher. In his fifth life, he was a poet. In his sixth life, he was frail. On the cusp of his seventh life, his lives-long companion was worried he would never return. Saving a raccoon dog started it all.
1. Chapter 1: Monk

**The Seven Cycles of Reincarnation**

 **Chapter One – Monk**

 **[AN: I don't know if this is very clear or not but to begin with, basically everyone in Japan has the sight. This peters out over time but future chapters make that explicit. Just so you know.]**

 **:**

In his first life, he was a monk.

.

He was passing by a forested area and was attracted by the ruckus of a lively village. Shintaro walked through some trees and heard a pained squeak. Shintaro was concerned that it was a child so he investigated the low lying shrubbery. He was relieved when he found that the noisy, pained creature wasn't a child but a racoon dog ensnared in a hunter's trap.

.

The racoon dog stared up at him with pleading brown eyes. They quickly got the better of him. Shintaro stared back; he was certain that the beast sensed he was pious man with a gentle disposition towards all. Although, Shintaro wasn't fond of many creatures, he did rank racoon dogs better than cats.

.

'Here, allow me.' Shintaro murmured. He crouched down and let the beast sniff his taped fingers. The creature whimpered and let Shintaro unravel it from the trap. 'I hope I didn't just cause a family of eight in abject poverty to go hungry or without income.' Shintaro commented harshly. The racoon dog followed after Shintaro with a mix of curiosity and caution. The monk decided that he didn't have time to let the best decide if he was friend or foe and continued on his way to the village. He was completely aware that the racoon dog was inelegantly stalking him and going after him.

.

Shintaro was welcomed into the village from the moment he got there. He assumed it was because of his purple-coloured garb. The raccoon dog disappeared though, when Shintaro was approached by other people.

.

Elders fawned over him and people made it very clear that they didn't get visitors too often in their secluded, little village. 'A holy man, huh? So young, so devoted, drink up.' an elder told Shintaro. He drank graciously from a sake dish. 'We recently built a temple for our harvest deities but no one has enough time to maintain it. We had built as a project to stimulate the spiritual aspects of our lives... Would you like a permanent home if you practice Shinto?'

.

Shintaro was intrigued by the offer. 'I shall consider it. I am getting a bit tired of just tramping about. Perhaps it is time for me to settle.' Shintaro murmured to the village leader.

.

In the midst of the welcoming party in the village centre, Shintaro wandered away as he was after some quiet time. There weren't many humans he liked much either. Shintaro listened to the _pad_ , _pad_ , _pad_ of little footsteps. 'Your back. Attached to me, perhaps?' Shintaro said to the racoon dog that bounded towards him from the village outskirts. It had been wise enough to avoid the village but now that Shintaro was alone, it was bolder.

.

Shintaro sighed. 'Do you think I should take up the position.' he asked. The racoon dog barked and Shintaro didn't know what it meant. He thought of his achy feet and his head which would love a better place to sleep than the ground alone. 'Perhaps I shall stay here. Would you like to stay with me? A messenger for the gods?' The racoon dog mewled in response. 'You'll need a name, I suppose. I think I shall call you Kazunari. It means "one and become". I don't believe it is particularly suitable for you but what do you care? You are just a pet, a tanuki.' Shintaro mused.

.

Kazunari was a loyal creature who loved to be at Shintaro's heels at all times. It had domesticated easily. The village Shintaro had stumbled into was a pleasant place to be so he soon chose to make the temple his fixed residence. He and Kazunari became quite familiar to the area.

.

Children loved to teach Kazunari games involving chasing after sticks whilst their parents liked to talk to Shintaro. It was a good combination. Kazunari was very used to humans and he would leap up at people joyfully, except small children just as he had been taught. He had boundless energy and was generally a source of fun in the village.

.

But the village also had more practical reasons to let Kazunari stay around them. Hunters had taught Kazunari how to chase rabbits so that the hunters in the village could borrow him and use him as a hunting dog. Shintaro allowed it because he felt that it was an equal trade. After all, Kazunari should have been someone's dinner had Shintaro not have been illogically merciful. It became very apparent from early on that Kazunari wasn't a normal racoon dog but no one particularly noticed, not even Shintaro.

.

However, all good things must come to an end. The temple became famous in the area for having a messenger tanuki named Kazunari and his green-haired master who had taught it the many tricks. But Kazunari was a mortal creature and like all, he did eventually die.

.

It was of natural causes after eleven years. Kazunari's passing wasn't just a tragedy for Shintaro but for the whole village. 'He was my favourite companion.' Shintaro mourned, a large part of him wanted to say "only" but he didn't want to come off as rude or eccentric amongst his fellow villagers who cherished their relationship. He watched as workers from the village dug a hole on the road between the village and the temple. They buried Kazunari in respectful silence.

.

Shintaro reflected on his past. He had seen many people buried in his time but he never seen a pet buried like this. He batted his eyes and flicked tears away. Shintaro didn't remember his dead; his parents, sister and other relations. This was the first time had mourned a soul he had close memories with.

.

'Leave a bit of dirt out, please. I'd like to plant something as a marker for Kazunari.' Shintaro requested. 'I'll let you finish off then.' Someone nodded and the funeral for the much beloved raccoon dog finished. The villagers filed back into their everyday life of agriculture and child-rearing. Shintaro waited until all were gone until he decided to bury his marker for Kazunari.

.

During Kazunari's life, Shintaro had taken to spoiling the raccoon dog by feeding the pet a peach as an occasional treat. Shintaro always found it amusing; the glee in which Kazunari would wolf down food and thus, Shintaro thought a peach tree would make for a reasonable marker for Kazunari's grave.

.

Shintaro bent over Kazunari's grave and placed a scatter of peach pits and leaves. Shintaro hoped that if he cared for the spot enough, a beautiful peach tree would grow. The act of planting a tree over his beloved pet's grave reminded Shintaro of a verse of the folklore tale "The Envious Neighbour".

.

'Rest in peace, Kazunari. I loved you dearly.' Shintaro said to the grave whilst he pushed dirt over the little hole. He got up, bowed and went back to the temple.

.

Kazunari had heard him and his tenacious spirit stirred. He wasn't ready to leave. He didn't want to leave. His master still needed him. He looked around with a new perspective on life as he rose out of nothingness. He manifested from magic and will power. Kazunari wasn't a racoon dog anymore. He was a fully-fledge yokai tanuki now. It was the only explanation. He looked more human than beast now and wore the garments of mankind. He could see better now and hear much more. It was almost overwhelming.

.

Kazunari tried to walk forward and towards the temple but he was wobbly on his bipedal feet. This was a whole new experience for him. He stumbled over the path and made it back to the temple. He made it through unruly foliage and his eyes lit up when he saw Shintaro in the courtyard, sweeping away fallen leaves.

.

Shintaro heard footsteps. They sounded uneven so he looked up from his task and he became confused. 'Why is a yokai visiting this small shrine? We haven't got any liquor or company for you.' Shintaro explained.

'Silly! I'm here for you!'

.

The yokai slammed against Shintaro exuberantly. The familiarity the yokai seemed to think it had with Shintaro caused him to become stunned. 'You don't... recognise me?'

'I try to think I remember all yokai I see but I haven't got the memory capacity.' Shintaro explained.

.

The yokai seemed heartbroken but Shintaro suspected it was only an act. He tore away from the yokai's arms. 'It's me... Kazunari.' the yokai said and Shintaro's eyes went wide.

'Impossible.'

'Yet here I am.' Kazunari grinned.

.

Shintaro couldn't take it all in at once. Kazunari looked close to human but it was clear he wasn't. He had bestial eyes and a mouth of fangs. He had a fat tail and rounded ears atop his head. But his face was human. His body was human. He looked like an aged adolescent. It was bizarre. He had black hair that parted oddly at the middle of his forehead and stuck outward. He looked strong and lithe.

.

The villagers were surprised to learn that the monk's beloved pet raccoon dog had come back as a yokai. It was a shock at first but eventually everyone adjusted to it. Kazunari continued to help the villagers but not just in hunting, he learned to build and garden. He still played with the children with boundless energy. The news of a tanuki in a small village spread quickly and caused many from far and wide to come to the village. Slowly, the village's population began to increase. This was all seen over Shintaro's lifetime.

.

Over time, his smooth skin wrinkled and his vibrant green hair faded. His eyesight worsened and even eyeglasses couldn't help him. He lost his mobility but Shintaro didn't seem to mind as he always had Kazunari by his side and that's all what mattered. The seasons came in endless cycles beneath changing moons and the constant sun. It was nice that some things didn't change.

.

But again, all good things must come to an end. Kazunari stood by Shintaro. Shintaro was pale. He was frailer than a tree in autumn. Shintaro had lived for close to ten decades. Kazunari knelt down at Shintaro's side. He was underneath thin blankets and Shintaro's hand flopped around Kazunari's knees. 'You are my beloved companion.' Shintaro said and Kazunari held Shintaro's hand.

.

Shintaro marvelled at that Kazunari had not aged. He was still a youthful-looking young man. Kazunari's eyes began to water. 'Thank you for being my beloved companion.' Shintaro said.

'Why do you sound so sad?' Kazunari asked and his voice wavered.

'Thank you for so much.' Shintaro said.

.

The monk tried to get up but he was unable to hold himself up so he slipped down. Kazunari helped ease him back onto his pillow. 'Be good, whilst I'm gone.' Shintaro said.

'What are you...? No, please.' Kazunari's eyes filled with tears.

'I love you.' Shintaro smiled and life slipped from eyes. He grew colder, colder than winter snow. Kazunari wept over the monk's corpse.

.

The village leader came into Shintaro's private room. 'Kazunari, I'm so sorry.' The village leader then went onto organise Shintaro's funeral and who would be announced the head priest of the temple. It didn't take long for the village to organise things as need be but not much was left to Kazunari. The only thing he was in charge of was what would happen to Shintaro's ashes after his pyre. That was a decision that didn't take Kazunari very long.

.

The whole village gathered to watch Shintaro's funeral. It was a clear, cloudless day, the kind Shintaro liked best. The flames he was burnt within were huge and bright but stank awfully. Delicate eulogies were spoken beneath the roar of the bonfire. Kazunari bravely held back his sobs during the entire event. After a few hours, the tanuki was given a ceramic urn filled with the grey ashes of his master. That's when he broke down. He couldn't handle it anymore. He had to let it all out so he sobbed loudly and harshly whilst the pyre was doused. Hymns were sung by Shintaro's loyal apprentices.

.

Kazunari was told to go ahead and do what he liked with the ashes. Nobody asked him what his plans were as they were fairly obvious. Kazunari disappeared soon after it. Kazunari arrived at the peach tree on the road between the temple and the village. Kazunari looked at the peach tree lovingly. He and Shintaro had looked after it well. They had to replant it numerous times though in order to preserve its life but it was fine.

.

Kazunari unscrewed the lid on the urn and he scattered the ashes around the tree trunk. 'Shin-chan, Shin-chan,' Kazunari sang. 'Where are you?' he asked. He was certain that Shintaro was going to reappear just like he did.

.

The tanuki waited and waited. He waited wistfully without moving. 'Were you lying when you said you loved me?' Kazunari asked as he brushed snow off his shoulders. He wasn't sure how long he had waited for Shintaro. He had forgotten to count the days in human time. Human time was so mysterious and quick compared to the body clock that Kazunari moved by as a yokai. 'I thought you were an honest man, Shin-chan.' Kazunari said to the peach tree.

.

His big, brown eyes stared pleadingly at the tree. He silently begged that this was just a cruel joke. Soon, Kazunari couldn't stand the cold and he returned to the temple so he could hibernate. The apprentices had grown but not by much. They welcomed back Kazunari. The tanuki climbed into the attic soon after and curled up. But he couldn't sleep, he returned to peach tree but during his snooze, the snow had stopped and the sun had grown harsh.

.

Kazunari rested against the tree and closed his eyes. 'You're a liar, Shin-chan.' he said once more to no one.

 **:**

 **:**

 **MerryFortune :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Apothecary

**The Seven Cycles of Reincarnation**

 **Chapter Two – Apothecary**

 **:**

In his second life, he was an apothecary.

.

Kazunari wasn't sure how long he had slept for. The path between the temple and the village had changed. It had become more worn, more defined and even cobbled with flat, sleek rocks. The tree was still well-kept. It was burgeoning with pretty, white petals but no peaches. Kazunari smelled the air. The scent of spring was delicate, wafted around in gentle caressing waves. He looked up and he was met by piercing green eyes behind spectacles.

.

Those eyes were unmistakable. Then Kazunari saw the rest of the face, it was Shintaro. This was Shintaro. Everything about this person bar the clothes was Shintaro. This person had the strong build and lean face with bright green hair. Kazunari smelt the person and he knew the smell of red beans and musk. These were the qualities of Shintaro.

.

'Shintaro?' Kazunari said and his eyes were wide.

'How do you know my name?'

'Do you remember me?'

.

Kazunari got up and unbridled joy swam through his body. 'How do you know me?'

'So you don't remember me?' Kazunari asked. The joy leaked from him and he deflated.

'No but I am perturbed as to how you know me.'

'We were companions in a past life.' Kazunari explained.

.

Shintaro was sceptical. 'Whilst I don't reject the notion of past lives, I do reject the notion that I would have been companions with a monster.'

'Why're you being so mean?' Kazunari said with a trill voice. He feigned tears. Shintaro glared at him.

'I just don't believe that I would have allowed myself to befriend a monster.'

'So, so cruel.' Kazunari blubbered. 'It's me, Kazunari. Don't you remember?'

'No.' Shintaro spat.

.

But Kazunari saw it. There was a small glimmer of remembrance in Shintaro's eyes. Kazunari noticed it flicker through Shintaro's face. It was like he wanted to say: "I know that name, I like that name." But it went unsaid and Kazunari worried that he'd imagined it. He then went on to worry that this Shintaro may be a delusion altogether, woven from boredom and loneliness.

.

Shintaro decided that he would ignore the yokai. He began to walk again and Kazunari quickly chased after him. 'Please don't follow me.' Shintaro growled.

'But I miss you. I feel like I've waited eternity for you.' Kazunari howled.

'Tell me more about my past life since you're being so insistent.' Shintaro said.

'You were a wandering monk. We met when I was still a normal raccoon dog. You then went to work at the temple just down this path and you became its master, and mine. But then, I died... And then I came back to life, like this.' Kazunari explained.

.

Shintaro nodded. He contemplated that. 'Why would I make such a frivolous decision? A family of eight living in abject poverty could have starved because I made such a decision.' Shintaro said. Kazunari sniggered because Shintaro was reprimanding his past life.

'I think it's because I just have beautiful, brown eyes.' Kazunari said and he slammed against Shintaro's back and forced Shintaro to look in to his eyes.

.

Kazunari's eyes sparkled and Shintaro's pale skin reddened. 'Get off me, you mongrel.' he growled. Kazunari withdrew and pouted. Shintaro raised his shoulders defensively and strutted off. Kazunari trailed along behind, with falsetto wailing. He was being a huge irritation towards Shintaro.

.

The two got to the temple. Kazunari was surprised to see that the apprentices had become middle-aged masters. The temple itself hadn't changed much but there were seedlings in the courtyard and the grass was manicured. There was even a rock garden. 'Oh, Kazunari, it's been years. Where have you been?'

'Sleeping, mostly... huh? I was at the peach tree the whole time... But that doesn't matter! Look who I found!' Kazunari said. He tingled with excitement. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the disgust and shock that Shintaro carried. He seemed genuinely confused that the priests of the temple were welcoming the monster.

.

Kazunari turned to Shintaro and grinned. 'Look it, Hikaru, it's Shin-chan.' Kazunari said and he proudly showed off Shintaro who was unnerved to be put on the spot like that. The priests glanced at him and then moved their attention back to Kazunari. 'We don't understand.' Hikaru said.

'It's Shin-chan. Shintaro, y'know, like the head priest before you except it's not and it is. Reincarnation is weird. Anyways, this is Shin-chan in his second life.' Kazunari attempted to explain.

.

Shintaro sighed and he was embarrassed to be in this spot. 'I apologise for the intrusion.' he said and he bowed. He began to leave.

'No, wait, Shin-chan!' Kazunari wailed and he leaped on Shintaro again.

'Could you please stop being so intimate with me?' he yelled.

'But Shin-chan. It's me... don't you remember?' Kazunari cried out.

'No, I don't! I sincerely believe you have gone senile in your old age and have mistaken me for someone else.' Shintaro snapped.

.

The priests left so that Kazunari and Shintaro's spat didn't have an audience. Kazunari wrapped his arms around Shintaro as tightly as he could. Shintaro attempted to unclamp Kazunari's grip but was failing. 'If you're not careful, I will exorcize you into the next life and then you needn't worry about mine!' Shintaro yelled.

'Wait, what?' Kazunari said. The "e" word was quick to scare him so he let go of Shintaro.

.

Shintaro huffed and Kazunari stared. 'You would exorcize me?' he murmured.

'Yes because I have never met a bigger irritant than you.' Shintaro snarled.

'You're so mean!' Kazunari wailed.

'Stop being so childish! Act your age!' Shintaro yelled.

'In yokai years, I'm still a child.' Kazunari shouted.

.

Shintaro was left alone from then on but only from a distance. Kazunari had waited forever for Shintaro to return and he had already missed out on the first twenty-odd years of Shintaro's life so there was no way that he was going to escape that easily. Shintaro would simply have to learn to put up with him.

.

Kazunari followed Shintaro from behind, a good few paces between them and tried to walk as soundlessly as possible. Shintaro sensed that Kazunari meant well. That much was obvious and he appreciated that he was trying to mend past behaviours but honestly, it wasn't working. 'Why are you so obsessed with me?' Shintaro asked and he spun around on his heel so he could face the tanuki.

.

Kazunari paused and looked confused. 'Because we're friends. Best friends. And I want it to continue from where we left off. But I'm happy to start from square one. It's just I've missed you so much. I waited for, like, forever for you to come back. I'm just happy, that's all. I just want to be around you and get to know you – all over again if need be.' Kazunari explained.

.

Shintaro blushed. His stature and unusual hair colour attracted people towards him quite easily but they rarely stayed. Shintaro figured it was because he was so awkward, reserved and eccentric; he had many peculiar quirks – he bandaged his fingers for no reason whatsoever, he collected knickknacks because he heard on the passing they were lucky. This was the first time someone had met him and was taking vibrant interest in him. Kazunari seemed genuinely interested in befriending him regardless of his flaws. This was the first time anyone was willing to do such a thing.

.

Kazunari waited for Shintaro to respond. He was staring awkwardly with his mouth open. He quickly shut it and frowned. 'Useless creature.' he murmured and he walked onwards. Kazunari grinned because he had a feeling that was of this Shintaro's way of saying "Come with me".

.

Kazunari chased after Shintaro with a huge smile. He trotted along behind Shintaro and made conversation. Kazunari learned many things about how this Shintaro had grown up in At first, Shintaro was cautious and didn't want to let Kazunari in past his guards but soon he relaxed and he accepted Kazunari as a friend. The things that Kazunari learned about this new Shintaro was in what he considered to be a short span of time but it was clear from the way Shintaro looked, it had been longer than a "few weeks" of warming up.

.

The sorts of things that Kazunari learned was that Shintaro had a surname which was "Midorima". It was his grandfather had taught him medicinal practices and his grandmother from his father's side had taught him about exorcisms and the like. Kazunari once more learned mundane things about Shintaro he had already known. Things like that he loved red bean soup and clear, sunny days.

.

Kazunari was glad that Shintaro did come to trust him over time. They camped on the side of road and napped together in cuddly piles. They ate together and chatted together. It was just like before and Kazunari couldn't have been happier that his friend was his friend again, even if he didn't remember all the fun things they had done in his previous life.

.

Soon, the two returned to the path where it had all begun: the gravesite of Kazunari's mortal body and the peach tree that commemorated it. 'How long has it been, do you think?' Kazunari asked. They stood in front of where his peach tree should have been. He was upset. His fists clenched and his shoulders were raised. Why did the tree have to keep dying? He could smell it beneath the scent of plump peaches that the tree was dying.

'We've been walking together for at least ten human years.' Shintaro explained.

.

Kazunari looked at him with disbelief. 'No... It feels like it's only been a few weeks.'

'You're so strange. And dumb.' Shintaro reprimanded and he went through his things. 'I think it's time that I settled. Become the private doctor of a village.' Kazunari said and he looked into the distance. His beloved village had become a town. The population was bigger and more houses present. The forest was beginning to vanish to make way for human progress.

.

Kazunari nodded. 'That's a good idea.'

'I like it here. You like it here.' Shintaro said and Kazunari smiled.

'Good idea, Shin-chan!' Kazunari agreed. 'We should stay here forever. I love it here but I'm happy to be wherever you are.' Shintaro blushed.

.

The people quickly accepted Shintaro due to his friendship with Kazunari. They got him a home near the clinic and trusted him quickly. Despite Kazunari's insistence, none of the older members of the town saw that the present Shintaro was the reincarnation of the head priest before Hikaru.

.

Life as a permanent member of the community was good to Kazunari. He was doing all the things he loved again and Shintaro had given him something for his peach tree. During their decade of adventures through countryside Japan, they had encountered a few monsters which were irredeemably horrid and had disposed of them. Shintaro had kept a few souvenirs and he believed the saliva he collected from a draconic monster they had met may extend the longevity of Kazunari's peach tree.

.

There were many memorable moments in this Shintaro's life that were very different to the ones from his previous life. Kazunari hadn't expected this but when Shintaro settled in the town, he met a woman and they fell in love. Kazunari watched and he liked the woman. She was pretty and sang like a dawn bird. She had pale skin and elegant writing. She loved kids and she treated Kazunari nicely. Her name was Kiku.

.

They went on to have a large family, seven children all up. Their eldest daughter was named Momo and their youngest son was Kazunari. Needless to say, Shintaro's companion was flattered that he had enough influence to sway their decision making about names. Although, Kazunari did suspect that Kiku was the one to name most the children.

.

Kazunari spent most his time outside. He loved playing with the children Shintaro and his wife and had borne, they were healthy and lively and took mostly after their mother in that none had inherited the striking attributes Shintaro had but Kazunari was certain they would grow tall and strong.

.

Sometimes, though, Kazunari would observe the Midorima family and be swayed by feelings of loneliness. He couldn't help but wonder if he ought to pursue romance himself but somehow, Kazunari didn't feel the need. He felt that if he had Shintaro, then he had enough; even if he had to share his beloved companion with others. It was probably better that way as they were human and yokai.

.

The children could be full on and demanding so there were times when Kazunari he needed to be alone. It was in his alone time that he tended to his peach tree on the path between the temple and the town. As it turns out, Shintaro was right. The saliva he had collected did have that effect on plants. It was too bad that it didn't have that effect on humans. It seemed like a blink of an eye but soon, Kazunari's favourite human companion was an old man with grandchildren.

.

The town and its inhabitants continued to grow. Their crafts and talents diversified with the ebb and flow of time. Soon, artisans came to the town and began to manufacture and sell their wares. As an act of peace, some rock carvers created a pair of okami lion statues for the temple courtyard. Kazunari was quick to befriend the yokai spirits that blossomed from the rock vessels. The humans called them "Gou" and "Kou" and the two were fine with that.

.

Yet the more things changed, the more uneasy Kazunari grew. He watched as children become adults. He watched as Shintaro's hair turned as white as snow. He watched the funeral procession for Kiku and the mourning that proceeded. He was moved by it as well. She had been a woman for finesse and maturity, a perfect match for Shintaro.

.

Kazunari couldn't stop time but he wished he could. He could do many things with his powers. He could move from one place to another just by thinking about it. Sometimes, when he slept he became invisible. He could shape-shift and make colourful sparks waterfall from his claws like fireworks but the ability to pause time wasn't something he was capable of it. He hated it because soon he found himself in Shintaro's private room. Sunlight streamed in through delicate walls. People waited outside. Shintaro was frail with age and certain his time had come.

.

It was like nothing had changed. So many decades had passed and it was like nothing had changed because here he was again.

.

Shintaro's withered hand rested in Kazunari's claws. 'I'm satisfied with life. I've seen Japan, I married well, I'm surrounded by all the people I could ever love and more. I met you and I was successful in my field. What more could I ask for?' he asked. He was hoarse and his eyes were so pale.

.

Kazunari's eyes watered and he made howling sounds. His ears flatted against his head. 'We'll meet again, right? Right?'

'I hope so because you are my beloved companion. I love you.' Shintaro whispered.

.

And it happened again. All life was drained from him and he grew cold. Tragedy repeated itself but this time, Kazunari wasn't in charge of the ashes that Shintaro produced from his bright pyre. His grandchildren decided he would be buried, far away from the peach tree but nonetheless, it was at that peach tree wherein Kazunari questioned everything he thought he knew about life.

.

'I hate being immortal.' Kazunari said to the tree. It was beautiful, strong and healthy. Thanks to its new treatment of monster saliva, it was nigh-immortal. 'But he'll be back right? Right? I hate being alone even more than I hate being immortal.'

.

Kazunari stayed in front the tree again for a few cycles of day and night before returning to the temple. That was when he discovered but people barely acknowledged his prescence anymore. It was like he was unseen.

.

The tanuki slumped down by Kou and Gou. 'Do you like being immortal?' he asked.

'I wouldn't consider ourselves immortal. Just long-lived.' Kou replied.

'Soon, we'll wither away because the rock keeping us here eroded.' Gou continued.

'Huh.' Kazunari mumbled.

'Humans aren't forever. You know that right?' Kou and Gou both asked. Kazunari nodded.

.

They all looked the sky. 'Human souls are all given a certain amount of energy to live with. For some, this energy can take them through several lives but it eventually burns out. Your Shintaro is no exception.' Kou said.

'He might have more than most but it will drain eventually.' Gou said.

'How long do you think he'll last?' Kazunari inquired.

'Is that a question you really want the answer to?' Kou and Gou asked.

 **:**

 **:**

 **MerryFortune :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Toymaker

**The Seven Cycles of Reincarnation**

 **Chapter Three – Toymaker**

 **:**

 **:**

In his third life, he was a toymaker.

.

Kazunari thought a lot about what Kou and Gou had asked him. Did he really want to know when Shintaro would cease to be? Was there any point in answering the question? He was, after all, developing the ability to sense lifespans already. Kazunari just didn't know what to say or do as there was a reason the inevitable was referred to as such.

.

He sighed and looked about his domain. Things had changed again. The path turned into a road, houses had been erected but a new aesthetic was beginning to bud in the neighbourhood. Kazunari didn't like it. He glanced at people and no one seemed to return to the gaze. The population of people with the sight appeared to be diminishing. He noticed a new aesthetic in clothing as well. He wondered where the change had come from.

.

There was another thing that Kazunari noticed and it concerned him, but only vaguely. He knew his Shin-chan was special so he was certain that he would avoid this unprecedented and unholy trend. The trend was the loss of the sight. People seemed to be becoming slowly blind to the on-goings on the supernatural around them.

.

Kazunari inspected his beloved peach tree. He was proud of it. It was strong and healthy. Although, he couldn't remember the last time he had watered it. He supposed that it ought to do that soon.

.

'Hey, look, Mummy!' a shrill voice called out. It caught Kazunari's ears. He knew that voice. Well, he thinks he knows that voice. Kazunari turned around, eyes wide and a tad confused. Through a crowd of people dressed in a mix of Japanese and abroad clothes, he saw a small child.

.

The boy pointed at Kazunari. A rude action and his mother scolded him for that but she supposed it was better for him to point out an unusual looking peach tree than an unusual looking old man. 'Come along Shintaro. We're not done running errands just yet.' she ended up saying. She tugged at his hand and she stumbled along at her side.

.

The boy had bright green hair and he stuck out like a sore thumb in a wash of adults with either black or brown hair. Kazunari was certain that was Shintaro. He didn't like this development.

.

Kazunari wasn't short how much time had passed between then and now. it felt like it had been a few days and it probably actually had been as when the green-haired boy returned to his line of vision, he was still young and small. The street was empty and it may have been just before midday. 'Hello mister!' the boy said.

'Hello.' Kazunari said, suspicious of the child.

.

Yes, the child looked like Shin-chan but Kazunari didn't want to leap to conclusions. This wasn't normally how they met. Normally, when they met Shintaro was taller than him and was passing through town, not looking for a reason to stay. He was normally, initially, antagonistic towards Kazunari. This didn't fit the pattern.

.

The child stared innocently at Kazunari. Kazunari realised that the boy was mostly staring at his ears. 'I'm a yokai.' Kazunari said. 'You can call me Kazunari.'

'Okay!' the boy chirruped. 'But Mama told me that they don't exist but clearly she's wrong because you have dog ears.'

'I'm a tanuki. Not a common dog.' Kazunari said, a tad snappily.

'Sorry.' the boy said.

.

Kazunari's Shintaro would never say "Sorry" so he was becoming wary. This child couldn't possibly be Shintaro's latest reincarnation, despite the characteristic glasses and green hair.

.

'I'm Midorima Shintaro. It's good to meet you.' the boy introduced himself with docile tenure. His words crashed over Kazunari with violent vigour. Kazunari had no clue as to what happening or what would happen. It must have showed on his face as Shintaro waves his fingers in front of Kazunari's face and asked: 'Are you okay, sir?' he asked.

'Don't call me that, far too formal.' Kazunari sputtered. 'Kazunari. Kazunari is fine.'

'Okay, Kazunari. Are you okay?' Shintaro asked.

'Completely... fine.' Kazunari lied.

.

Kazunari chatted with this child for a bit longer. It didn't feel right.

.

'You're a strange one, Kazunari-san.' Shintaro mentioned. 'I wish I could have met you earlier. It would have been fun to play here a bit longer but I'm only here on holidays. I'm visiting my Aunt and Uncle and their family. I go home tomorrow.'

'Well I'll always be here, kiddo if you ever want to play. You better go home or else someone will get worried. It's getting dark.'

'It is.' Shintaro agreed.

.

Kazunari plucked a peach from his tree and tossed it to Shintaro. 'Have a good day; I hope to see you again sometime.' Kazunari said.

'Same.' Shintaro chirped. He smiled brightly and Kazunari wondered who this bright child was because he certainly wasn't the standoffish and sullen Shintaro Kazunari had loved in previous lives. Shintaro accepted the peach then left. Kazunari watched as Shintaro disappeared into the human dwellings and roads.

.

Kazunari wasn't sure how much time had passed but he soon felt it. He felt the psychic presence of a green-haired boy. Kazunari knew if he waited, Shintaro would come back to him. And he was right.

.

Shintaro did find him and when he did, he was wearing all black. He was wearing foreigner clothes. He was taller than Kazunari remembered. 'Hello, Kazunari-san.' Shintaro said. His voice was deeper. He looked upset. His fists were clenched and his breathing hitched with every deep breath he tried to take. 'You okay?' Kazunari asked, redundant. He thought he already had an answer. He plucked a peach from his tree and handed it to Shintaro. 'Eat; I'm sure you'll feel better.' Shintaro took the peach but he let it slip from his fingers. It squelched against the ground. 'I'm back. This time permanently.' Shintaro said.

'How much time has passed since we last saw each other?' Kazunari asked, blunter than he liked.

.

Kazunari couldn't gauge how old Shintaro was now. He wasn't a child but he wasn't an adult. 'Seven years.' Shintaro mumbled. He sat down against the peach tree and Kazunari joined him. Shintaro let Kazunari put an arm over him. 'I don't even know why i'm here. You're a tanuki demon. I met you once... It just feels right?'

'I might be able to help more if you tell me what the matter is.' Kazunari said; he tried to keep his voice as soothing as possible.

.

Tears seeped from Shintaro's green eyes. 'My parents... were killed by some kind of monster.'

'Oh.' Kazunari said. He froze. 'I can tell you why but I don't think I should.'

'Everyone's calling me an adult now. I can handle it.' Shintaro said, stubborn but his tears were more so.

'It was after you. You produce a lot of psychic energy and many monsters will try to eat you because of it. That monster was probably a sadist of sorts and probably thinks that you'd be tastier scared.' Kazunari said.

.

Shintaro faced Kazunari. He blinked back tears. 'Are you going to try and eat me?' Shintaro asked.

'No. I'll do the opposite. I'll protect you because you are my ward.' Kazunari replied.

'Why? That sounds like an elaborate scheme just so you can eat me.' Shintaro reasoned.

'I owe my life to you.' Kazunari said. 'We have met before; in previous lives.'

'I don't believe you.' Shintaro retorted.

'That's fine.' Kazunari replied.

.

Shintaro didn't leave Kazunari. They spent the night like that, cuddled up to each other and under the peach tree. Neither understood why; it just felt like the right thing to do. Kazunari thinks it's because deep down, Shintaro can sense that they have spent time together during past lives. Shintaro thinks it's because he's not ready to be a part of his Aunt and Uncle's family.

.

After that day, Shintaro was never the bright and chirpy child Kazunari had met.

.

It took some time but eventually, Shintaro did heal. It took a few human years and Kazunari was there to sit through every midnight mourning and anniversary. But still, Shintaro's personality dulled. He became withdrawn and Kazunari thought that was alright. He just didn't like that the catalyst for his change was so horrible.

.

Kazunari drifted outside Shintaro's house. He had moved out from his Aunt and Uncle's care. He was courting a woman now as well; Kazunari hadn't met her yet but he was fairly certain that she would turn out to be Kiku's reincarnation so that was alright. Kiku had been a perfect woman for Shintaro.

.

'Look at this.' Shintaro said and he called Kazunari into his house. Kazunari preferred to laze around his garden; uncomfortable by the confined spaces. It was a contradictory thing about him since he liked to hibernate in the now abandoned temple. Shintaro showed Kazunari a frog, which was less than the size of his palm. It was wooden and painted green. It had a bizarre hook in its back.

.

'Western innovation is amazing.' Shintaro said. He turned the hook and the frog began to move. Kazunari's eyes lit up.

'Wow.' Kazunari said, impressed.

'I'm getting better at toy-making. I'm thinking I'll start selling what I make. I'd prefer that over helping the farmers.' Shintaro said.

'For vanity reasons?' Kazunari said. Shintaro had retained his obnoxious habit of taping his fingers for beauty reasons. Shintaro flustered but eventually admitted that Kazunari was right.

.

Shintaro put away his frog and began working on a new project. Kazunari proceeded to fall asleep on his backyard veranda. The following day, Shintaro was heartbroken and Kazunari was worried he had slept for months.

.

'I can't find it.' Shintaro said and he shook Kazunari.

'What can't you find?' Kazunari asked, confused and tired.

'The wind-up frog.' Shintaro replied.

.

Kazunari's ears twitched and he slid his eyes to his periphery. He saw the wind-up frog and it seemed that it was alive. 'Yeah, no, I don't think we'll never see it again.' Kazunari said.

'Poor Kerosuke. I bet the neighbour's cat took it and broke it.' Shintaro growled.

'Yeah, no, I don't think that happened but I think it will.' Kazunari said.

'Stop being so cryptic.' Shintaro said.

'It's my old age. I'm getting confused.' Kazunari said and he stretched out. 'Can I go back to sleep now?'

'Lazy raccoon dog.' Shintaro muttered and he left Kazunari alone.

.

The wind-up frog leaped towards Kazunari. 'Thanks bud for not selling me out.' Kerosuke said.

'Enjoy your newfound sentience. That's what I'm doing. Better thank Shin-chan first though.' Kazunari said.

'Who are you to him anyway?' Kerosuke asked.

'He is my ward, nothing more.' Kazunari retorted. The wind-up frog laughed. He then bounded away.

.

Kazunari continued to flit between Shintaro's house and his peach tree. Kazunari wasn't sure how long this had been routine for but it felt like a few years. One day, when Kazunari was resting in the branches of his peach tree, Shintaro visited him.

.

'Sango, there's someone I want you to meet.' Shintaro said and Kazunari's ears pricked up. He wrestled with the tree so he could get a better view. He hid amongst peach blossoms. He stared at the humans below: Shintaro and an unknown woman. She was shapely, wore foreign clothes and had pale coloured hair; blonde. She had a pretty but irritated face.

.

'There's no one here, Shin-tan.' she retorted.

'He's got to be here soon.' Shintaro said. Kazunari felt disgusted. He was barely allowed to call Shintaro "Shin-chan" and yet this woman was able to call him by "tan"? What kind of double standard was that? He knew Shintaro for far longer than her but Kazunari tried to calm himself. This woman, Sango, was probably quite nice. She might be sceptical but she was probably a good human being. Kazunari scolded himself for leaping to conclusions based on jealousy.

.

Kazunari dropped down from the branches of his peach tree. Shintaro smiled. 'Here he is.' he announced. Sango glared at him.

'Who are you talking about? There is no one there.' Sango said.

'You can't see him?' Shintaro asked, he sounded dejected. Kazunari huffed.

'There is no one there.' Sango repeated herself hotly.

.

Shintaro gaped. He closed his mouth and composed himself. This was not going how he would have liked. He thought plenty of people could see Kazunari. Perhaps he was wrong. No wonder people talked about him, whispered about him as though he were mad. 'Don't worry, give me two seconds.' Kazunari said.

.

Kazunari transformed into a tiny raccoon dog. 'Oh my! Where did that creature come from!' Sango shouted. Shintaro bent down and picked Kazunari up.

'I didn't even know you could do that.' Shintaro whispered. Kazunari acted tamely in his ward's arms. 'This is Kazunari. My best friend.' Shintaro said, he felt awkward and his cheeks were a bit red. Kazunari saw that and thought this was Shintaro at his most exposed and vulnerable. This was part of the real Shintaro beneath his sullen exterior. It was a rare day to see that and Sango did not seem to be appreciative of that.

.

She turned her powdered nose up at Kazunari. 'Put that down, you'll get fur all over your clothes and I have a sensitivity to animal fur, remember?'

'I know, I know. It's just I didn't think Kazunari would count.' Shintaro said.

.

Sango glared at Shintaro as though he were from another world. 'What are you talking about?'

'Kazunari is a tanuki demon.' Shintaro said.

.

Sango huffed and she crossed her arms. 'I've had enough of this. They were right about you, Shin-tan.'

'What do you mean?' Shintaro asked and Kazunari made a low whine. He squirmed out of Shintaro's arms and disappeared behind the tree, as in reverted to his true form. Kazunari didn't want to be in the middle of a lovers' quarrel and especially since he seemed to be a catalyst for it.

.

Shintaro repeated himself since Sango shook her head and was hoping to avoid this conversation. 'People say you're mad. All your money's gone to your head and made you mad. I thought your eccentricities were a cute quirk. I thought you were a mad after my own heart; so meticulous about appearance but I was wrong and they were right. I can't handle it anymore. Your too high maintenance and look who that's coming from.' Sango said.

'I guess that means they were right about you. I'm not completely mad. Even I heard the whispers. And do you know what they said about you?' Shintaro asked.

'Yes.' Sango seethed.

'A gold digger.' they both said at different times.

.

Sango left soon after; probably to prey on someone else. Kazunari came out of hiding. He put his arm over Shintaro. 'She's nothing like Kiku, trust me.' Kazunari said.

'I don't think I want anything more to do with women.' Shintaro replied.

'Yeah, I can relate. I've never had much to do with women. I'm always busy taking care of you. No one wants a single father.' Kazunari said.

.

Shintaro wasn't lying when he said he didn't want anything to do with women as he went onto live unwed, permanently. He was fine with the companionship provided by Kazunari. He slowly withdrew from the world around him. He still sold toys though. He made fine little creatures that leapt and jumped because of the wind-up keys in their back.

.

'Do you regret not marrying anyone?' Kazunari asked. He still looked as young as they day Shintaro had met him. Shintaro was different story. His hair was grey. His hands were frail. He was damn near blind. 'No.' Shintaro replied, as though defiant.

.

It was incredibly lonely, Shintaro's funeral in his third life. Kazunari was the only attendant there and the priests didn't even recognise him; not even as a brief and sudden zephyr or as a raccoon dog spying for some food to steal. But people did miss the toys Shintaro had made. That offered Kazunari some consolidation but not much. After the funeral, Kazunari returned to his peach tree. He dearly hoped that Shintaro would return to him soon. Kerosuke visited him and mourned the loss of his creator. He also called Shintaro a fool. There was a life beyond the peach tree. Kazunari refused to believe that.

 **:**

 **:**

 **MerryFortune :)**

 **[I'm sorry if this felt rushed.]**


	4. Chapter 4: Teahouse

**The Seven Cycles of Reincarnation**

 **Chapter Four – Teahouse**

 **[AN: This fic is going to be longer than originally anticipated because I want to explore more aspects of the yokai world.]**

 **:**

On the cusp of Shintaro's fourth life, Kazunari was woeful.

.

At the end of Shintaro's life as a toymaker, Kazunari had a grim epiphany that smothered him in terrible emotions. He knew it was quite soon after Shintaro's death that he had this revelation of the ages. He could see it in the people who walked idly past; blissful to the world of supernatural peculiarities right next to them. Kazunari could see it in the way they talked and dressed and acted that not much time had passed since Shintaro's last breath and now.

.

Kazunari had this epiphany on an unremarkable night. The moon was a silvery-white crumb and there was a dewy coldness in the lazy breeze. It appeared to be early spring as the peach tree was only just beginning to burgeon with tiny, sweet-scented flowers.

.

Whenever Shintaro died, a fate no human could evade, a bad taste would linger in Kazunari's mouth. He couldn't wash it out or replace it with the juice of peaches. He was sitting beneath his beloved tree, thinking about Shintaro – in conjunction to the bad taste in his mouth. It was just a meandering thought. It was the type of thing that could be described as "one thing lead to another". Kazunari couldn't retrace his steps. He was stuck at his new destination.

.

He was in love with Shintaro. He felt romantic inclinations for a human. It was ridiculous and absurd. Kazunari harrumphed at the idea yet it brought him to tears. He tried to ignore them but he couldn't. They pierced his eyes and weakened his smile.

.

It felt good to be honest with himself. The realisation of being in love with Shintaro was a huge weight hefted off his shoulders. It was a weight he didn't even realise was there because he didn't think he had been lying to himself about his feelings towards Shintaro but perhaps, it should have been obvious. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all or so it was quipped.

.

He felt terrible because he just wished the lines between the platonic and the romantic weren't so blurred. Why did he feel that his platonic feelings towards Shintaro were so weak? He didn't like it. Especially because that's all he could ever be towards Shintaro.

.

And for the first time in his life, Kazunari felt the need to go drinking. He felt the need to let loose, get drunk and to awaken in the morning of a new century with a hangover. By the time he moved himself from the trunk of his peach tree, the morning sun was strong and vibrant in the sky. He got up and tracked down Kerosuke.

.

Kerosuke had been basking in the sun, near a trickling creek and the shade of wiry juniper. was more than amused and shocked when he saw the tanuki lumber towards him with a mopey expression of self-pity. His eyes were red and bloodshot. His demeanour was wounded. 'Well, well, well, what have we here?' Kerosuke asked. Kazunari slowly explained his predicament and was the met with what he expected: taunts and laughter. 'That doesn't surprise me in the least though.' Kerosuke mused. 'And what do you want me to do about it?'

.

Kazunari shrugged. 'When's the next drinking party in the yokai world?' he asked.

'Tonight... or tomorrow. Perhaps right now. I'm sure we can find something.' Kerosuke said and Kazunari followed him as he leaped away from the tiny creek.

.

The boundaries separating the human world and the yokai world were nearly imperceptible; even to Kazunari however to Kerosuke they were obvious as he had crossed them many times in his short life. The boundaries took the shape of triangular, silk patches strewn across translucent. They ducked in between trees and over ponds and around rocks. A peculiar aura of reverence was present wherever they criss-crossed the mortal coil of the human world. The hum of psychic energy and loud voices intermingled beyond the lines. As Kazunari crossed the boundaries, he saw the hidden districts of a secret civilisation emerge.

.

Kerosuke led Kazunari to a teahouse where hostesses wore grubby yutakas and fretted about dropping heirloom plates or whether or not their grotesque mouths where their exposed teeth jutted out from broken, scarlet flesh made them pretty or not.

.

Kazunari watched. He felt out of place here. He had never been in a yokai teahouse before; he hadn't even been to one for humans before. He felt vaguely suffocated here. He didn't like that the ceiling closed in on him. He felt like the walls were going to shrink and choke him. Kerosuke was indifferent Kazunari's discomfort as he invited yokai to their table.

.

The hostesses poured out green tea and told tales of their lost loves. Most of the hostesses had been humans before they had begun serving tea and sweets here. Their stories were tragic. They had all been betrayed by a mortal man and he was the reason for their death. He had slashed her face or had played cruel tricks on her and driven her to insanity.

.

When the hostesses had thoroughly stunned Kazunari with their grisly stories, no details spared, and had watered him with more tea than necessary, other patrons began sharing their stories on how humans and yokai don't mix romantically. Kazunari was studied by the other patrons. All yokai enjoy yarning about their heroics and mishaps with humans and the theme of "love" only enticed the worst in them but they all pitied Kazunari. It was obvious what had happened to him, despite his best efforts to hide the fact he was infatuated with a human.

.

Many kitsune boasted about how they had impregnated silly women who had fallen into lust with them and a tiny Zakishiki-Warashi talked about the violence that went on behind closed doors in houses shared by toxic spouses. Amazake Baba talked about foolish young men she had tricked into kissing when they were intrigued by her offer by a "sweet surprise". The conversations descended into madness and chaos from there. A common theme emerged from it all. Relationships between humans and yokai were doomed to fail in the most heinous and tragic ways.

.

However, through it all, a sympathetic yokai moved forward towards Kazunari under the guise of irritation towards humans and their notion of fickle love.

.

The only yokai in the teahouse who was sympathetic towards Kazunari was a gorgeous Furutsubaki no Rei. Her name was Aika and she loudly bemoaned about the many times she had been seduced and how malcontent she was with her many, many suitors – she particularly groaned about the male humans who had fallen for her. However, she quietened down when she sat next to Kazunari. She took his tea pot and refilled her own cup. A curious twitch was on her rosy lips and affection was in her black eyes.

.

Aika took a sip of her green tea and smiled. 'I miss how Sakiko would make tea for me. Would you like to know a secret, Kazunari?' she asked. Her smile was solemn and gentle. Kazunari wondered why he couldn't have fallen in love with another yokai.

'Sure.' Kazunari said.

'I'm in love with a human too. Nothing will change my heart for this one... I will love her until my host tree is destroyed and my spiritual body is eliminated as well.' Aika's words were destructive yet delivered with such grace it was like beauteous poetry. 'When Sakiko was on her deathbed, I put a curse on her so that in her next life, we would be connected. How well versed are you with using your psychic energy?'

.

Kazunari grunted. He learned a few tricks and tips when he was Shintaro's vassal during his second life but he hadn't learned to do anything grand. He learned to hide his tanuki ears and tails but that was about it. He also learned to identify psychic energy and how to accurate guess who was producing it.

.

'Well, I can teach you how to do with the same with your human. I can show you how to establish a psychic link with him that way you two will never be apart.' Aika leaned in and her lips were mere millimetres away from Kazunari's ear lobes. He listened intently and committed what she was saying to memory. Kazunari hoped that he would never have to resort to such a thing.

.

'What's the drawback?' Kazunari asked.

'A yokai's thoughts can easily send a human to madness.' Aika replied.

'How terrible.' Kazunari said. He definitely didn't want to know how to do that. He wouldn't ever want to do such a thing to Shintaro.

'I know but... at least,' Aika glanced at one of the hostesses, one of the many Bancho Sarayashiki, 'we can have this.'

.

Kazunari's stomach knotted. He observed the hostess. If he recalled correctly, then she had called herself Chiasa. She was small and scrawny. Her body was as twisted as a dying sapling. Her hair was greasy and tangled. Her eyes were unfocused and twitchy. She agonised over her nine plates as she was unable to find the tenth. Her clothes were a grey, sopping mess.

.

The story of a Bancho Sarayashiki was well known, even to a tanuki who never ventured further than where his companion wandered. Kazunari thinks he might be able to guess why she was drowned in a well; her love for Aika had driven some young warlord to murderous jealousy.

.

She looked mad. Was a depraved state like that, Shintaro's destiny if Kazunari tried to pursue him?

.

'Am I an idiot?' he asked.

'We're all fools when it comes to love.' Aika philosophically mused. Her dulcet voice was pricked by regret and a darker meaning surface.

.

Kazunari drank the last of his tea. It had gone cold and offered him no solace. The feeling of being squished in by the room never faded. He couldn't wait to get out of the teahouse. He didn't belong here and in the world of the supernatural. It was under his peach tree where he belonged.

.

It was there where he felt like he was perfectly fine, even though that was a lucid lie.

 **:**

 **:**

 **[I don't know how well versed you guys are with yokai so I'm just going to tack a glossary.]**

Amazake Baba: old women that, depending on the story, either sell amazake (which is weak, sweet liquor) or ask for it. In this fic, our Amazake Baba was selling it.

.

Bancho Sarayashiki: Maidens who rebuked the romantic advances of a man (usually for unknown reasons) and were punished for it by being tricked into thinking they lost an heirloom plate of the man, an act that can be counteracted with marriage but should she refuse, she will be drowned in a well by the man she rejected.

.

Furutsubaki no Rei: The spirit of a camellia tree that lived to one hundred years or more. They are associated with death and strangeness.

.

Kitsune: Malicious fox spirits that are often depicted with nine tails. They are known for being tricksters and shape-shifters. There are stories of them spiriting away mortals silly enough to fall in love with them.

.

Kuchisake Onna: Beautiful women who hide their mouths due to being terribly disfigured up. Her disfigurement is punishment for being unfaithful to her partner.

.

Shikigami: A yokai made of paper or similar substance that has been summoned by an Onmyodo. *I've skewed lore from here on out in order for things to work in this fic so what's next is pure bullshit. They are often looked down on by other yokai as they are "domesticated" and "synthetic". It is extremely rare for one to accidentally be created, let alone "go rogue".

.

Tanuki: The well-intentioned counterpart to kitsune, are also perceived as symbols of wealth, due to their role in early gold-smithing, and liquor. I theorise that the reason the Japanese words for "testicles" and "gold" are so similar is because of tanuki yokai.

.

Tsurube-otoshi: A spirit, of unknown appearance, that drops quickly from trees. Kerosuke claims that he is one and that's how he does his frog leaps form out of seemingly nowhere.

.

Zakishiki-Warashi: A small child-like spirit which brings good luck to the household it visits; and a little bit of mischief as well.


End file.
